Little Things
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: This is my first one shot. It's about my O.C., Olivia, and her feeling left out among her siblings at the Fireworks. I hope you enjoy! It's rated T because I'm paranoid. It's not Hazel/Leo.


**Okay so this is my first story, I thought of this while listening to my iPod and play solitaire**

**so I hope you enjoy! Also give me criticism and advice so I can do better in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the Percy Jackson series. I only own Olivia Collins, daughter of Hades. Julie Mullet, a daughter of Poseidon, belongs to a friend of mine.**

Little Things

Hazel's POV

"This is nice, just the two of us sisters, hanging out." I said to my younger half-sister, Olivia.

"Thanks for taking me into New York, Hazel. I've always wanted to visit here. It's amazing!"

Olivia looked like she was really enjoying this trip into the city. I really hated to see her moping around the cabin. I guess it was because she was getting use to life in Camp. I can't believe it's been three months since she's arrived at Camp. It feels like forever.

"What are sisters for, if they don't do special things together?"

"I don't know, to annoy each other? I never had a sister."

"Neither did I in either of my lives. All I have is Nico and in my old life, no one."

"Must have been depressing, no one to talk to, play with, or hang out with." She decided.

"No I had Sammy Valdez, Leo's great, great, grandfather."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. Hey aren't the Fireworks tonight?"

"Oh Styx, I forgot! Let's go into a shop to find something."

It took an hour but we finally found something. I had a purple shirt, black leggings, and silver flip-flops. Olivia bought an emerald colored shirt, black leggings, and black flip-flops.

"That way if we lose them then we won't care." She had said.

When we got back to Camp, everyone was really getting ready. That or they were running away from the Venus kids. I don't blame them.

"Hazel, why don't we leave from this mess? Like now and hurry." She said an urging in her voice. She practically dragged me into our cabin.

"Okay, why did you want us to leave? I would have followed you."

"I didn't want to be a target to the Venus cabin. They're despicable except for Piper, Lacy, and Mitchell."

"They're pretty nice. Now get changed and I'll let you have the bathroom to change."

Twenty minutes later

"Hazel, you are there? I want to ask you something." Frank said through the door.

"Olivia, open the door, I'm busy." I told her.

"Okay. Hi Frank, what are you doing?" Olivia asked him.

"Hey Olivia, is your sister here?"

"She's in the back. I'll go get her."

"Hazel, Frank is at the door."

"Thanks Olivia. Hey Frank, what do you want?"

"Will you go to the Fireworks with me?" he asked, blushing.

"Sure! Thanks for asking me!" I said, probably blushing as well.

"Yay, Hazel has a date, Hazel has a date, and his name is Frank!"

"Really Olivia at your age, you're doing this?"

"Yep, now Julie owes me two dramachas!"

"So wait a moment, you betted money, on my going out with Frank Zhang, with Julie Mullet, who does that?"

"I do that's who!"

"That child, what are we going to do with her?" I asked myself, watching her go.

At the Fireworks

Olivia's POV

This is nice, just me on this blanket. Hazel and Frank look nice together. Nico and his girlfriend, Kate, are having a good time. I feel like a third wheel and that's not a good feeling. I wonder if anyone else is feeling the same.

"Oh look it's a Hades spawn. How distasteful, they should be thrown back into the Underworld with their father." A voice behind me said.

"Drew, you know that my father has some influence over your death choice. What do you want?"

"Looking a little blue tonight, aren't we hon? Being single tonight?"

"You don't have a date either, Drew. Or is he invisible?"

"I do too. It's Rick from Apollo cabin."

"The nose picker that still wets his bed is who goes around with a dagger."

"No, you know what he looks like."

"What do we have here? Drew, don't bother a little girl. It shows weakness in Rome." Said a voice I knew too well.

"Leo Valdez, don't have a date I see. I guess that's why you have to talk to little kids who cry."

"Go away Drew, I'm more powerful than you and I can have skeleton soldiers at a hand's flick. You have what? Lipstick, foundation, and blush cloud up your face, which doesn't help you in battle." I said.

"And she's a close sister to one of the Seven. As far as I can see, Piper hates you. Now leave the poor kid alone."

"Thanks Leo, I owe you one."

"Do you mind me sitting here?"

"Don't you have a date? Wouldn't you rather sit with her than me?"  
>"Nope, no one would go with me."<p>

"Then I don't mind, you can sit down."

"Something on your mind, you look like you're troubled." Leo asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Have you ever felt like the third wheel in a group of friends at dances and things like that?"

"Yeah especially with Jason and Piper, they're dancing together while I'm all alone."

"Well I feel like that way with Hazel and Nico. They have Frank and Kate while I'm alone. Hades, even Julie has a date tonight; she's going with Antony from Hermes."

"Well, I suppose when we're all older and everyone is married we'll be the last two left and everyone will be pushing us to be together."

"Oh well, I guess that'll be a few years. It's the little things that in life that matter not things like marriage."

They never spoke about that conversation again.

I hope you enjoyed that. It was 920 words long. I hope you all like it. Please review below!


End file.
